The Howling Crow
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: This new world is filled with violence, fear, slavery, and under ground rebellion. Full summary inside TsumeToboe, KibaHige, ChezaOC, BlueOC. Chap 3 up and chap 2 fixed up.
1. Searching Souls

Searching Souls

Editer's note: this is good i recomend it fully.angel-tears-16

DFF: Hey peeps this is my first Wolf's Rain fic it's basically AU. This is a, they're reborn into a new world fic but not the one seen at the end of the show.

DIF: This is a story where the whole plot is fresh and will be completed soon because we said so.

DFF: Summary is- This new world is filled with violence, fear, slavery, and under ground rebellion. Hige is smuggled out of the refinery he's been enslaved at for 11 years with Tsume and Kiba though he never was never really able to see them. He meets 'The Howling Crow', 'Flower Kitten', and 'Blue Collar Puppy' sergeants in the operation of freeing the wolves. A few days after Hige is smuggled out there's an organized mass breakout of the refinery and Kiba is sent into 'The Howling Crow's' care along with Hige. Who are these female sergeants who can command anyone without question even though one is a runt, one is a cat, and the last is a mutt.

Pairings- Tsume/Toboe, Kiba/Hige, Cheza/OC, Blue/OC

DIF: Now on with The Howling Crow   
------------------------------------------------------

I was walking down the street trying to find 'The Howling Crow' and I had no idea what it was. 'The Howling Crow' could be a pub, a person, or password. _They really need to make manuals for this kind of crap,_ I thought. Supposedly I just need to walk into a pub, but things are never that easy for any of us. Though I've only found Kiba an' Tsume. Blue, Cheza, and Toboe are still out there somewhere, but right now I have to settle on finding 'The Howling Crow' that I was assigned to locate when they got me out. If I find that, I find a sergeant of this operation.

This reality is worse than the last if you ask me. This world is full of slavery mainly of wolves. There are some ups but they only lead to downs. Like we age slower but that only leads to being enslaved longer.

Now I just escaped from the refinery I've been enslaved to for 11 years along with hundreds of other wolves. Tsume and Kiba were there too, I just never really had the chance to see them 'cause of my rank. See we're placed in ranks Alpha M being the highest and babysitting being the lowest. Both Kiba and Tsume were placed in Alpha M and I was in the rank just above the lowest rank as a Food distributor. Babysitting was the lowest 'cause they got punished for anything the pups they were assigned to watch did wrong instead of the pups 'cause they're fragile. That often confuses me 'cause I was only 6 when I was brought there and was put strait to work. Kiba was 7 and Tsume was 8 and were brought in with me 'cause we were searching for Toboe in that city, he must have been 2 or 3 at the time 'cause I saw him watch us be captured but he seemed different and in bad shape. He looked… beaten, sad, and just not right for him.

_Kiba… I wonder if he's ok._ I shook my head. "No time for that right now, buddy," I said aloud just as some one came around the corner.

"Oi, dude watch where you're going," the guy said as he bumped into me.

"Sorry man. I just really need to find 'The Howling Crow'," I stated. The guy gave me a knowing look and I noticed he was one of the guys that helped me escape and he knew it too.

"Dude you're in luck because she's still on stage and her shift is almost over. Just go down that street and enter the place that has the sign that says 'The Crows'." The man said pointing to the street he just turned off of. "You might want to hurry her shift ends in about … oooohhhh, 5 minutes and she's out." he added squinting at his watch.

"Thanks man," I yelled over my shoulder as I started sprinting towards the big neon sign. _So 'The Howling Crow' is a girl and is on stage at a pub… that gives a guy bad ideas, _I thought as I walked in I heard this……

"_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
__Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
__Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
__The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers  
__And candy cloud of lullaby  
__I lie inside my self for hours  
__And watch my purple sky fly over me"_

I looked up ay the stage where a familiar sent came from, and there stood a girl about a year younger than myself. The girl looked and smelled a hell of a lot like Toboe except she was… well a girl but her sent was the same. Her pants were a little baggier, her shirt the same color but it was a tube top. She also had a green cotton jacket the same shade as her pants that only came down a little breast. But instead of boots another change she had tennis shoes the same shade of brown as her boots though. Then her eyes the same honey brown color. That hair the same strawberry-brown and her bangs with the same messy side part. Then came another change the rest of her hair pulled into a tight braid and the coiled around into a tight bun giving the impression that she has very long hair. Then her voice very beautiful and well practiced in singing but what about…

"That's my last song for the night boys." Came the sweet voice of Toboe just… a little more girlish, and a note of firmness, but that's when I noticed how girly Toboe was before because upon closer examination there were really no differences compared to the "likeness" of his original self even though I had never heard Toboe sing.

She looked at me and jumped off the stage and came strait for me and surprisingly no one's eyes fallowed her like I thought they would. Finally she stopped in front of me with a hand on hip, an eyebrow raised, and looking up at me 'cause her height only made it up to my nose. "Looking for me," a statement not a question.

"Depends are you 'The Howling Crow' or a whiny runt?" I asked with my trademark goofy grin.

Her eye's widened, "Hige?"

--------------------------------

DFF: Cliffie, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Randa: You forgot your disclaimer.

DIF: OH, Okay get on it Fire.

DFF: Why me?

DIF: cause it's your story.

DFF: Oh that makes sense

Disclaimer- I only own my OCs and the plot. The song belongs to Evanescence. I will be using a lot of those songs and making it look as though Toboe created it. SLFN

DIF: TTFN

Randa: Ta


	2. Familiar Faces

Familiar Faces

EDITORS NOTE: IF I MISS ANYTHING PLEASE LEAVE ME AN EMAIL YOU CAN FIND IT ON MY PAGE angel-tears-16 IS MY UN.

DFF: See a new chap the fastest I've ever updated. TEE HEE!

DIF: I know it's a miracle just for me to update and I'm the organized one.

Randa: Yes, we know it hurts you so. I just share brain space with you guys. Why I do, is beyond me.

DIF: Are you saying you don't love us? We're older than you so we shut you up in your head.

DFF: Don't you get the fact that she calls us her Split personality is just another way of saying we're her imaginary friends.

Randa: You guys are my split personality… Where did you get the imaginary friend bit? The last imaginary friend I had ended up being sold with the first house we bought in Colorado.

DFF: I didn't know you sold your friends. look of confusion Your going to sell us. High screechy voice people get when they're upset

Randa: It's kinda hard to sell your personality. Rolls eyes And I thought you were a guy Fire.

DIF: I think he picked up a few characteristics of the female from us.

Randa: eyebrows raised I don't have that characteristic. Now, enough of this melodrama, go on to the story.

Editor: Hah I finished editing this in time!

* * *

"Hige?" her voice was so quiet it was incoherent to a human and only a small whisper to him, but it was pleading as if to make it real. In that moment they silently confirmed that the other was who they thought it was.

"Yeah runt it's me." Hige replied with his goofy grin still in place, not seeing her distress because it was covered quickly by a cheery façade.

"Fallow me," she said and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Toboe." She turned and looked at him with her head cocked to the side slightly.

"What?" She asked.

He came and stood next to her then asked, "So you know where to go to find this sergeant?"

Right after Hige asked that Toboe's cheery façade fell and the cold impassiveness below shown through completely. "Hige, if you started using your ears as well as your nose, you would know that I'm the sergeant you were assigned to. So you can either come with me now and have someone you know, still remotely the same, and a warm bed or sleep in the streets, find 'Flower Kitten' in the morning and deal with a pissed off cat because you messed up the plans." Her voice was as cold as dry ice and she was looking away but when she faced him he was burned even more by the iciness of her glare. (1) Toboe then turned and walked out.

"Toboe I'm sorry. I just never saw you as the leading type, and it worries me that you've been passing yourself off as a human bitch." he said catching up to her but staying behind her knowing he was a lower rank now. Toboe gave a bitter laugh at this and it worried him immensely.

Toboe kept walking for few blocks back the way Hige came and finally stopped in front of a very large house. There was nothing special about the house; it was just very large like it could spaciously hold at least 30 people. Toboe had her arms around herself and turned to Hige once again but this time her eyes were not cold and distant but sad, lost, and defeated. Her eyes also held tears.

"Hige I have to act that way, if I don't every thing will go down the drain. 13 years of hard work from wolves and other generous creatures all over this city if I get caught. It's just my job so I can keep my house. Then I also have to feed and house 3 AMs, 6 AFs, two females for each horny bastard, 10 Right turners, 8 u turners, 1 FD, 12 BS, and 20 pups. That's 40 wolves, 41 now. I go to work, then go shopping for food, go home give the food to Leera, the FD, kick the AMs back into shape, then go back to work for a while. The only person who even slightly knows why I do this is James and Gear my nextdoor neighbors and the one who saw me when I didn't exist. You saw me too, Hige, 11 years ago when no one else did and looked right at me. So what did you see?" Toboe's tears were so close to spilling over, but she was too well practiced and they did not fall. She looked so broken and he wanted to do something to help but couldn't move.

"You were… well not you. You looked sad and beaten. You looked defeated as if some one had proven a point you didn't want proven." Hige was scared and worried. Try as he may he didn't know why he knew that something horrible had happened to her 11 or so years ago. What he wanted to know was what exactly happened to her that made her able to hold that burning ice glare so easily.

"Yeah, Hige, my master had just proven how worthless I've been. Hige I had one accomplishment to my name last time around and that was the big walrus I took down and I was only able to do that because it was my day of strength. You guys kept me around no matter how much of a burden I became. (2) My master he beat me ever since he bought me from the refinery. Hige no matter how dorky this may sound it's true, and you can't laugh." Toboe's tears had finally overflowed their barriers and were flowing down her cheeks like a flood. At that moment she looked like so many of the girls at the refinery that had lost them-selves to depression, and he could not let that happen to her, she was just too damn close to him.

Hige walked up to her and enveloped her in a comforting embrace. He didn't know what it was but he felt closer to her then last time. It wasn't that he was **in **love with her, but he did love her; if that made any sense. (3) It reminded him of what his mother said to him before he left the refinery the first time, _'Find your sister and protect her.' _which really confused him because his only sister had been right behind his mother. He'd only been 1 at the time and remembered it very faintly. Then when he had been recaptured his mother had asked, _'Did you find her?'_

Hige was torn from his thoughts when Toboe finally started speaking again after calming down a bit but her tears still falling down freely. "You guys are like brothers to me, you more so now than ever because you are my brother. Though I had only been 2 months old, I remember what Mom had told me. 'Go find Hige; your bother will protect you.' She had said. So will you be my big brother and protect me from this nightmare that's been haunting me for years?" Toboe had ceased crying but her face was blotchy and red from crying. She was clutching Hige's now wet hoody from her crying. He only had one arm around her now and the other was scratching his head.

"To protect you from it I first must know what it is. So how bout we go to your place and talk about it instead of the cold street." Hige gave her his goofy grin and added, "I would invite you to my crib but I don't have one." And with this comment he got a true smile from her.

She let go of him and slapped his arm lightly and said softly, "Come this way." She walked into the house they had stopped in front of.

* * *

1- Dry ice burns.

2- This is Toboe talking not us.

3- This WILL NOT be a Hige/Toboe fic. They're siblings.

* * *

DFF: It's not as much of a cliffy as the last chap, but still is.

DIF: This is where we say thank you for reviewing. So thank you for reviewing

* * *

Kizune-

DFF: We're not against yaoi, but how did you know?

DIF: You 2 aren't against yaoi, I am.

Randa: We felt like making Toboe a girl. I mean he'd be more boyish as a girl than a boy.

DIF: Thanks most people say it's confusing at first.

Bluemoonydude-

ALL: Thanks here's the next chap though it hasn't been beta read yet.

Randa: I just posted this because I'm going to camp this week.

Editor: Contrary to the above this has now been edited.

D.C Talk-

ALL: We're all pretty big fans of your work though we don't review. TEE HEE.

DIF: Though Kiba and Tsume will most likely come in arouns the 5th chap cause we don't want to rush any thing.

DFF: We've got chap three written out but It still needs a lot of work.

Randa: Please keep reading this it really gives Fire a boost to his confidence. Ta

Wonton: We don't care if you flame just review so we know you read this. GB

DFF: Yeah! SLFN

DIF: I think you hurt Fire's feelings. TTFN


	3. Haunted History

Haunted History

Randa: Ok I know I didn't really get 4 reviews but who cares I'll update any way. So Hah.

DFF: I knew my story would come through.

Wanton: Yeah right you almost pissed your pants from relief when this story got its first review.

DIF: Why don't you jus…

Randa: No fighting. Let's just get to the story.

* * *

Toboe had taken Hige to her privet rooms seeing as no one knew of them other than her-self, Leera, and James and now Hige. 

The first room was the study. The bookshelves and desk were made of the finest of black walnut, while the fireplace on the right wall was made of gorgeous black marble. There were 6 bookshelves 5 behind the desk and one by the fireplace but far enough away from the fireplace to not catch fire. The room, though finely made, screamed homey. The way the room was set up it was like a living room and a study all wrapped up in one, because of the really big comfy looking couch, with a door on each side, and the giant lazy boy chair in front of the fireplace.

"Go a head sit down some where." She said as she kneeled down in front of the fireplace trying to get it going.

"Do you have a bathroom I can use?" asked Hige.

"Yeah right through that door and it's the door on the left of the bed." She said pointing to the door to the right of the couch.

When Hige returned the fire was blazing and Toboe was curled up in her wolf form in the chair in front of the fire. Hige sat down on the couch and stared into the fire for a while.

"Why don't you come sit by me so you don't have to worry about talking to loud, and someone hearing something you don't want them to," _and so I can hear everything you say._ He added in his head.

"Yeah that sounds good." She said quietly. _I'll need the comfort and support, and the one person I used to talk to isn't here._ She got out of the chair and went and curled up by Hige with her head in his lap.

Another perk about this new world is that both forms were physical and Hige had yet to find a downfall to it because humans didn't know about it.

"_So from the beginning, ever since I was bought from the refinery I was a stress reliever. _

"_Master would beat me all the time and never once did he drink. Master never knew of this place, 'cause if he did he would've taken it away from me. I would come up here when he was at work. I taught my self to play the piano in the other room, and I started writing my own stuff. Gear's older brother was the one who really started to notice something going on in this house. I was 4 by the time he decided to jump to my balcony, Gear's brother, James, was 13 at the time. James said I was seriously messed up for singing depressing songs at the age of 4 so I sang one of my happy songs, 'I'm a Little Angel'._

"_Well every thing was fine for a couple a months. James and an 8-year-old Gear took me around places and got me my job. I didn't do much just sang my happy songs during the day to attracted attention, and I did. I reeled in Cheza, Blue, Pops, Bobby and Sherry. _(1)_ Pops, Bobby, and Sherry eventually went back down south but Blue and Cheza stayed and lived with Gear, James, and their family._

_So every thing was happy dandy until Master decided he needed to come home early one day. I was up here playing the piano when the door slammed down stairs, so when he yelled for me I ran fearfully to him and forgot to change back. Back then I looked as I did in the other world only shorter, but Master knew it was me because of the collar around my neck."_ That's when Hige saw it around her neck. He also knew that if she had been in human form right now she would've been crying, and that was probably why she chose this form.

"Why do you still have it then?" Hige asked cautiously. He could tell he made his presumption about the human form too soon.

"_Because no one can remove it. I've been waiting for Kiba to remove it, you know 'Old Jaws of Steel'." _She replied glaring at me.

"Yep his jaws can bite through anything. So continue I won't interrupt again." He said apologetically.

"_So he beat me like he normally did and all the while telling me I was worthless _(2) _but he didn't stop there. Since I was in human form he decided I would be a good form of pleasure and he… No I can't say it… I won't." _Toboe buried her head in Hige's stomach. Hige understood what had been done and obviously the man was dead or Toboe wouldn't have this house, but she needed to say it. (3) He had helped with the a lot pups at the refinery and thought it was a miracle that she made it so long and hadn't resorted to cutting or even suicide yet. Some thing like this needed to be verbally admitted before it could be accepted and gotten over.

" Toboe I know you don't want to but you have to say it other wise you'll never get over it." Hige said from experience with others.

"_When did you be come so wise and serious!"_ the girl exclaimed. Hige glared at her. _"Ok, o.k! He… raped me." _Those last two words were said, as his name was earlier_. "And I'm deathly afraid of his name."_

"What is it so I can avoid saying it."

"_Quent. Every one calls Pops, Pops so it never reminds me of Master." _She said with a yawn.

"Okay then go to sleep it's late and you need rest and lots of it, if your going back to super rank wolf tomorrow." Hige commanded and Toboe immediately complied. Hige watched the fire for a bit thinking that Toboe's life seemed so much more horrible than his and he wanted to help her with the work. After his thoughts Hige soon fallowed Toboe in to the land of dreams.

* * *

1.)We figure you would probably know that Bobby and Sherry were Quent's family that didn't die this time. 

2.)Now you can see where Toboe gets her low self-steam.

3.)I've always seen Hige, as a wise sort of person he'll still be goofy but knows when he's needed. We read the manga a lot.

DFF: Hey thank all of you for reviewing.

Randa: D.C. Talk, Kizune, bluemoonydude, Kirdari, and SweetVixen'sHope, thank you.

Wonton: Hey Kizune sorry for all the hosh-posh to ya but ya just seem to be the type that just doesn't seem to mind joking around.

DIF: We will NOT update until we have 4 newreviews this time. TTFN

Wonton: GB

Randa: Ta

DFF: SLFN


	4. Questionable Questionnaire

Questionable Questionnaire

DFF: We're so happy you all reviewed.

DIF: We're sorry for not up dating we're going to be honest and say that we had a very serious case of Laziness.

DFF: And here's what you all have been waiting for.

* * *

The next, or well later that, morning found Hige being poked awake, Hige stirred but didn't wake. The poking got more ruthless in a play fully annoyed way.

"Mmmrrr," Hige groaned while opening one eye only to groan again as the pain of sleeping while sitting caught up to him.

"Cummon you stupid lump get up. I need to talk to you." Said a slightly familiar blob in front of him.. He opened his other eye and his eyes focused. So now instead of a blob there was a girl with waist length chocolate brown hair and lavender eyes. The girl was petite but not so much as Toboe. Hige eyed the girl cautiously not knowing who the girl was. "James is putting Toboe in her bed. Now come on we don't have all day." Hige got up stiffly and fallowed her out, and then he started walking next to her.

"How'd you know that you were same or better rank than me?" The lavender eyed girl questioned.

"I'm an FD and the sergeant is asleep at the moment." Hige said with confidence. The girl was going to say something, but a guy came running up and started walking backwards in front of the two

The guy had black hair and reddish brown eyes. He was about 6'5" and the muscular build of a basket ball player. His hair was shaggy and came down in front of his eyes and the back of his neck.

"So my name is James and this fine young lady here next to you is Leera." the newly proclaimed James pointed to the lavender eyed girl next to Hige.

"I'm the FD here, and you're Hige. I've heard a lot about you from the other wolves that get out." Leera said with awe in her voice.

"So you're **the** Hige?" James asked and Hige nodded. "That's the coolest thing ever. I mean I was wondering why you were pulled out early, cause T has power but not enough to pull someone out early. COOL!" James exclaimed quietly.

"So it's safe to say this place isn't wired or got any spies?" Hige asked and the other two nodded.

"Yep, this is the safest place a wolf could be other than the south." James answered. "But if ya got anything to say, say it when we get to the kitchen." Hige nodded and kept walking.

Hige looked the guy up and down. _I remember Toboe talking about a James last night. Right, now I remember he was the one who noticed her and helped her. Well the things she didn't mention were the nice legs, tight ass, he's taller than me, nice build, and a great personality. In conclusion; any one who gets him will be really lucky. _Hige thought

Leera had been watching Hige and laughed when he looked away looking distracted. "You know it's easy to tell that some one has your heart when you do that right?" Leera then laughed again at Hige's blushing face.

Hige looked around and found that the house was very elegant. The outside of the house showed nothing special, but inside was fit for royalty. The wood was made of Black walnut, the hallways had hard wood floors, the living rooms had fancy carpeting, the family rooms and bed rooms had nice carpeting but not overly, and the different dinning rooms had different settings for different moods and seasons.

Finally they made it to the kitchen. The kitchen was large and it opened up into a cafeteria looking area. Nothing like the refinery kitchen. No, this was clean, big, open, clean, and nice smelling. Yes, he liked the a lot.

When they had entered James went over to a counter and hopped up and sat there. Leera went strait to work showing Hige what they had and where it was. After the tour of the kitchen Hige sat down in a chair at a little table in the corner of the room. Leera then joined him as James jumped off the counter and sat with them as well. It was time for them to talk about what they came here for.

"Okay #1 what are you to Toboe?" James asked

"And #2 what do you know of making omelets?" Leera interrogated

James' brow furrowed. "What does that have to do with this?"James turned his curious eyes to the girl.

"Nothing to the main topic, but we are having omelets for breakfast today, and we will have more mouths to feed. Like you, Gear, Blue, Hige here, and maybe even Cheza. Does that answer your question ya damn dog?" Leera retorted.

"Yes your royal kitty-ness." In normal packs this kind of bantering would have never been tolerated by the higher ups from the lower, but considering that James wasn't really part of this pack and this pack was lead by the runt of one of the weirdest packs, it was ok.

"Well to answer James' question, I'm Toboe's brother and part of the pack she was in, in the last world. And for Leera's question, Omelets are my breakfast specialty." Hige answered.

"Okay!" Leera exclaimed as she got up and started making breakfast. Hige started to get up to help just as two pups came running in.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! OH MY GOD SHE'S GONNA EAT ME! SAVE ME!" The male pup screamed as he ran around the table with a blond female pup chasing him. Another Little blond girl pup came in just watching the other two. She looked like a gentler version of the first blond pup.

"Jagara He's never going to agree to your proposal. We cause him too much trouble." The second blond said.

"But Hamana I love him. He must." Jagara whined to her twin while stopping her chase as the Blue haired pup hid behind Hige,

"Don't let her eat me. She's scarier than Toboe on a bad day!" he exclaimed.

"Darcia!" James called to him in a strict voice. "Shut! Up! No one wants to hear your whining this early.

"But she was gonna eat me." Darcia said in a small voice looking at the ground. Hige started laughing at all this. Darcia and Jagara both looked at him and their eyes widened.

"Umm we should back away slowly." Darcia said quietly.

"The other one, the white one, has to be some where near by they never go any where without each other." Jagara said and Hige calmed down.

"No Kiba is still at the refinery. You won't have to deal with him for a while." Hige said kindly. "Now scat out of the kitchen. We have work to do." and with that Hige got up and started helping Leera.

The three pups left the Kitchen and Jagara and Darcia let out a sigh of relief. "We got off easy with him and Toboe." Darcia said.

"But remember they're the nice ones. They're leader, Kiba, and the grey one aren't as nice." Jagara said slowly as they kept walking.

"Well I believe if they were with these two hey have to be nice!" Hamana said happily.

* * *

Wonton: I think we spelt the names right.

DIF: We hope you liked the humor. We thought it was funny. Also the previous chaps have been a little dark so we gave you some humor.

Randa: Tell us what you think.

DFF: PLEEEAAASE


	5. Proceeding Pain Pt 1

Proceeding Pain Part One

DIF: Barely anyone reviewed for the last chap.

DFF: We had half a mind not to give this chapter but we will cause we're so nice.

Wonton: In this Chap we're leaving Toboe, Hige, James and Leera to see what's going down at the refinery. No one's asked what type of refinery this place is and now you'll find out. Maybe.

Randa: Also this was supposed to be out a few weeks ago but we got sent to a hell hole and couldn't finish.

* * *

Kiba was worked every day. And every day he was worked harder. Never once was there a break as he toiled from before the first light to well after sunset. He pushed and pulled, ripped and tore, nipped and bit. He was an AM and was to keep the lower ranks in gear. He heard the crying of pups who's mothers were killed from insubordination and the screams of the young female pups as they were raped so that they knew they were for pleasure and carrying pups. All the sound of this place ripped at Kiba's heart and he wished so much that they would be the next to be grabbed. There was nothing he could do to help his poor people.

A howl was heard from the right. Tsume wasn't keeping up with his work, one of his people tried to run and was shot. A mourning howl from the runner's mate. Tsume just nipped the wolf back in place.

That night, after the place closed down, Kiba changed to his human form. Tsume needed a good tongue lashing as he wasn't keeping up with his work.

"Tsume what do you think your doing." Kiba hissed at the silver haired man.

"If they want to run they can. It's not my fault their stupid." Tsume said off hand. He seemed to not have a care in the world and for a second Kiba thought he didn't until he got a closer look at the man's eyes. They were disturbed and haunted.

"What's wrong with you?" Kiba asked. The two had no support from anyone but each other(1). Hige they had not seen for ney on two days now and had figured him one of the runners that had gotten shot.

"Toboe. What happened to him? Did he get a good home? Or did he get shot? He was always the runt never really big. He had a big heart and always kept moving. Sometimes I wonder if we were a bad influence on him. He slowly became like all of us over the years and now I wonder if that was a good or bad thing." Tsume had his hand in his hair and his eyes are tormented. "I can't help but think that Toboe and Hige met the same fate."

"All we can do is hope. It sucks that every day that's all we can do but maybe one day it will help." Kiba leaned against a near by wall and slid down it, his arms over his knees.

"Yeah I guess so." Tsume replied doing the same except one leg was out.

They sat in silence for a bit. Every sound could be heard and the two had great hearing when must, other times they could be practically def. The moon showed down from a sky light showing only a few things like the sleeping wolves in front of them. They could hear the commotion going on at the meeting a the other building. About 5 minutes later they heard footsteps coming their way and tensed.

"Are you sure you saw them over here?" A feminine voice whisper.

"Yes I'm quite sure." Another voice came. A second later two people came around a corner a male and a female they did not recognize. The male had long hair pulled back into a low ponytail he had around the same type of build as Tsume and had on baggy cloths. The girl on the other hand had short hair was quite small and wore tight fitting clothing. Her hair looked to be a lavender color but in this light it was hard to tell. "Any way you would know what to look for better than me. You're the one who used to know them." The girl turned to the guy.

"Oh my GOD! You are so insufferable, Gear. Yes this one knew them, but you're the one who said they were over in this building talking. This one's nose can not handle the stench of this place much longer." Her exasperated voice was loud.

"Quiet, Kitten, you'll wake up all the sleeping wolves. You know how T gets when she's woken during the night." Gear shushed. "Plus they're right there." He said pointing to Kiba and Tsume who were watching the entire scene. Kitten looked over and saw they were indeed the ones they had been looking for. You could see the girls eyes light up at the sight of them and she ran over to them.

"Kiba, Tsume, it has been so long since this one has seen you." She whispered excitedly she hugged the two before stepping back a bit. Kiba and Tsume were surprised at the non-violent physical contact.

"Who are you?" Kiba asked suspicious.

"This one is known as Flower Kitten to the underground but you know this one as Cheza." She answered. Kiba and Tsume sniffed the air and found that it was definitely the flower girl but her sent had a twist. She was not a plant but a... Cat(2). Lynx to be exact.

"That's her alright. But if she's a cat what is she doing here?" Tsume voice was hard and his tone harsh.

"And her friend is a dog."

"We're with the underground. There's a planned mass break out for tomo... tonight." Gear said as he checked his watch(3), it was obviously after midnight.

"This one really doesn't ever come here but this one's been posing as an FD for a few weeks now. This one thought it was funny how Hige acted when he found out." She said giggling. Kiba heard Hige's name and he was instantly attentive.

"Hige is alive?" His eyes shined with hope.

"Yes, I helped him escape three nights ago. He's in the safest hands there is, The Howling Crow." Gear replied.

"I'm going to assume that's a code name for some animal." Tsume said stiffly.

"Yeah it's T's name. She's a bit of a runt but she kicks ass." Gear was grinning in a Hige-ish way.

"This one would like to say that, if you had said that to her face, she would have kicked your ass." Cheza said matter-of-fact. "Only three people have gotten away with calling her that and only one to call her chibi. And you my dear friend are in neither category." Cheza was a happy Lynx for remembering these little facts about Toboe.

"Wait, there was those two, Hige, and Blue able to call her runt. That's four." Gear said slightly confused.

"This one stands corrected." Cheza replied softly. "Well what we came for is to ask for your guys' help. There's a round about 5-7 packs left in this place and we're planning on moving them out tonight. We need you two to get your packs organized and ready to go with out alerting the guards and tonight you will be assigned to your sergeant. Can we count on you?" Cheza asked taking on a very serious tone.

"Yes," the two replied with out hesitation and simultaneously.

"Ok now for further information: You have no control what so ever over your sergeant, and when your sergeant is away the FD is in charge. Never will you be in-charge. Remember these simple rules and you'll have no problems." Gear filled them in.

* * *

1- This will not be Tsume/Kiba but they are in just about the same situation and have known each other since a very young age. Things will be different.

2- This change was a step toward being original.

3- You'll note that through out the story Gear has a habit of checking his watch. This is just a weird quirk that he has.

* * *

DFF: A side note is that Gear and James are brothers and that their parents are very open with names. VERY open. One of their sisters is named Blackie, another is Ryutenshi. Some more of their younger brothers' name are Zahur and Liam

Wonton: We thought you'd like to know the nice little tidbit. Now if you hadn't been paying close attention to the story you now know that James and Gear are brothers. But you all already know that.

Randa: If you want to know want to know every one's breed, species, age and partners are just ask.


	6. Proceeding Pain Pt 2

Proceeding Pain Part 2

Randa: Not many reviews this time, but for taking so long here's a chap twice as long as usual.

Wonton: I think Ice is going to cry. Fire looks like he's gonna blow for people upsetting his twin.

DIF: (sniff) Well I hoped you like the last chapter.

DFF: (glaring) Enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Tsume toiled all day the next day. He had been whipped quite a few time that day trying to keep his pack from dying out even more than it had. There was hope for escape so instead of letting them die he would help them live. Not really his forte but Kiba hadn't been so harsh today and every time he saw Gear or Cheza they smiled. He just grumbled and let himself get beat for his pack but he was harsher toward them in words. 

When the place finally shut down for the night and he changed back to human form his clothes were ripped and he was bleeding pretty bad.

"Great. Just goddamned great!" Tsume growled. He was pissed. This was the first and last time he stuck his neck out for **anyone**. "Why is it when ever I do something nice **I** always end up worse for the wear?" His voice was so low that no human would hear him, to bad for him that the people listening to him weren't human, rather his listeners were a wolf, dog, and Lynx. Growling and trying to clean his wounds.

"You know I really don't want to go near him at the moment. Seriously It looks like he'd bite anyone's head off at the moment. SCARY." Gear said loudly and Cheza gave the husky a look.

"There's only ever been one person to get close to him when he's in this mood. Sadly, we don't know where he is at the moment." Kiba said with barely concealed sadness. Tsume glared at the white wolf for mentioning Toboe and his weakness toward the boy**(1)**.

"This one knows. Though this one was told not to reveal as all would come in due time. Such cryptic words." Cheza spoke. "This one had always thought she was the only one to say things in cryptic ways." She giggled then.

"Well all assignments have been given so we need to move out." Gear got serious to show that this needed no error, and needed to be taken care of precisely. Tsume had a slight look of confusion in his eyes.

"You are coming with this one Tsume. You are in need of medical attention and the best attention you can get is with this one." Cheza said to the grey wolf.

"Well actually it's T but she would probably go haywire with any more people with her." Gear said contradicting the lynx.

"Not to mention she wouldn't be able to handle him in this shape." Cheza agreed with him, and with that they went to work. Cheza helped Tsume out of the building and into town with Gear and Kiba.

"Wait where's the rest of the wolves?" Kiba asked quickly.

"Didn't I tell you?" Gear asked. Kiba shook his head. "Well they went with my father on a quick sprint to the south, you know the free land." Gear answered. "Well this is where we go our separate ways. Kiba come with me I'll go with you as far as the pub but then I have to get home. My lady friend is waiting for me." He waggled his eye brows. Cheza huffed.

"You never leave that poor girl alone do you?" Cheza reprimanded.

"Nope, never, and she loves it to." And they went their separate ways. Gear and Kiba passed some rundown looking houses, went a few more blocks down, and turned right. "Now go down this street and once you get to The Crow, go in and ask for either Howling Crow or El Brown Crow. Though you might want to go just for El Brown Crow, you might get a bit of a surprise if you choose him, though you'll get throughly confuzzeled if you choose Howl." Gear explained. "Bye" He said before running off.

Kiba blinked at the quick retreat Gear had made. Was there something wrong the pub down the way? Kiba didn't know but knew he had to go down that way anyway, so he walked down the dark street. He had no idea what time it was, but knew it was really late. What pub stayed open this late? Again Kiba didn't know, but hesitated once he got to the door of 'The Crow'. It was an odd name to the white wolf and he didn't really understand what it meant, but guessed it really didn't matter.

Just as he opened the door he heard a slow song playing.

"_I can't run anymore_

_I fall before you_

_Here I am_

_I have nothing left_

_Though I've tried to forget_

_You're all that I am_

_Take me home_

_I'm through fighting it"_

Kiba looked around and no one looked at him. They were all staring at the singer on the stage. A girl about two years younger than Kiba stood there. The girl looked and smelled a hell of a lot like Toboe except she was… well a girl but her sent was the same. Her pants were a hip hugging, tight, boot-cut, type of pants, showing her curves. Her shirt the same color but it didn't button up, it was just a form fitting long-sleeved t-shirt. She also had on a green cotton vest the same shade as her pants that hung down little past her hips. She had on boots though they came up almost to her knees. She also had eyes the same honey brown color. Her hair was the same strawberry-brown and her bangs with the same messy side part. Then came another change the rest of her hair was pulled into a loose braid showing that she had extremely long hair because the braid went down to mid-thigh. Her voice very beautiful and well practiced in singing.

Kiba didn't get any more time to examine the singing teen on stage as some one tapped him on the shoulder. Kiba turned to look at the person and when he saw who it was, Kiba immediately hugged him. Then, once he noticed what he was doing, let go of the person in front of him.

"Sorry, it's just I thought..." Kiba was cut off.

"Shh I know. You though I was one of the shot runners. Fortunately I had Gear there to help me out." The brown haired mad in front of him said. "That was _really_ weird to hear you sound like that Kiba. I have never once known you to get so emotional." The guy teased. Kiba lightly blushed knowing that the man was right.

"Well it's been a stressful week, Hige, and Tsume was being really out of character. He got really me..." Kiba was cut off by a hand on his mouth. Hige shook his head and nodded toward the stage.

"Don't finish that. T could hear you, if she found out something happened to Tsume she might freak." Hige informed.

"I've been hearing a lot about this 'T' flipping if she heard about Tsume. Why?" Kiba asked throughly confused by all the talk about 'T'

"So you've heard about 'Flower Kitten' right?" Kiba nodded. "Well there's also 'Blue Collar Puppy' and 'the Howling Crow' that we know. There's also 'Watch Dog', 'Air Bud', and 'Black and White'**(2)**. 'Blue Collar Puppy' is Blue, she was named this because of her eyes, the collar she wears, and that she's a dog. Do you get that?" Kiba nodded again. "Well then you've, most likely, have met 'Watch Dog', Who happens to be one husky, Gear, and I'm pretty sure you understand that. Then there's 'Air Bud', Gear's older brother. Now I've met this guy where you haven't and he loves sports and anything to do with balls, literally, and so this is why James was named 'Air Bud'. I can't really tell you about 'Black 'n' White' cause I haven't met him. Now from what I've told you can you figure out who T is with the name HOWLING with it? Tsume probably would have had it by now with all the clues." Hige finished.

Kiba thought. T obviously had the t in her name. Her name went with... "Toboe. Are you saying that girl up there is Toboe?" Kiba asked incredulously. His eyes were wide and his face full of surprise. He then heard a magnified giggle. He looked to the stage again and saw the girl looking at them. She had obviously heard what he'd said and found it funny.

"Now all for my last song to night, WHAT DO YOU ALL WANT TO HEAR!" She screamed with a smile.

"Fields of Innocents." Came from the right.

"Missing!" Came from a rather large group of people from the left.

"Solitude!" Came from above.

"BRING ME TO LIFE!" Came from all around. Hige laughed and joined the chanting of 'Bring Me to Life'. Then turned to Kiba.

"You can tell the travelers from the locals because of what songs they choose. See T hasn't sang 'Bring Me To Life' yet tonight and all the travelers ask for the ones they've heard before that they like the best." The girl started speaking again so Hige stopped talking.

"El Brown you only want me to sing that song because you get to help sing it!" She accused with a laugh.

"Nuh-uh!" He yelled back. "Air-head is here. I want to hear the _original_." He finished. A guy with shaggy black hair stood up and gave a mocking glare toward Hige. "Besides I have a friend to entertain!" He laughed. "The guy that went up is James, Gear's older brother, who is pretty awesome."

James got on stage and went around trying to find his stuff. Once every thing was together everything got calm.

"_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_leading you down into my core_

_where I've become so numb_

_without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_until you find it and lead it back home"_

Toboe sang on and eventually James joined in. Kiba was amazed. He had thought that the girl was good singing the previous song but this was glorious. The girl waved at Hige in a shooing motion and Hige nodded.

"Come on. My shift is over, we can get to the house and get some rest." Hige lead the way out of the pub and back the way Kiba had come. Hige stopped in front of one of the rundown houses. He got out a set of keys and let them in. Kiba hesitated. Weren't they going to at least make sure he really was Kiba. Then Kiba remembered, the nose. Hige could sniff out anything and remember every sent down to a t. "Soo where do you wanna sleep? There's the AM room or my room. Take your pick." Kiba rose an eyebrow.

"She seriously keeps all the AM's in the same room? I really don't want to be there. Do you mind?" Kiba asked.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did. Now come on before we wake anyone up. I seriously don't want to wake Leera. If she's anything like when she's awake." Hige shivered. The two went up two flights of stairs and went to the very end of the hall. Hige opened the door to the room and let Kiba go in first. The place wasn't lavished in special stuff. It was rather plane and sort of dull. Hige came in and sat next to Kiba on the bed.

"It doesn't really matter, space wise, how many more people or other's come to this place. It's the food we're having problems with. The AM's and FM's won't help with anything. The pups and BS can't because they have their own jobs. So that leaves the FD's and Sergeant, because the other two sets went south. I wish the AM's and FM's had gone too. Their such freaks." Hige ranted.

'You do know I'm an AM, right?' Kiba asked with just a raised eyebrow. Hige smirked at the expression.

"You're different. You are with me and have yet to try to break order." He leaned forward and kissed Kiba on the lips before getting up and going into his closet. When the brown haired teen came back out he was in a pair of sweat pants and no shirt. He then tossed a set of sweats in Kiba's lap. "Might want to go change in the closet. There's a lot of room in there, so you won't be bumping around." Kiba, still shocked, just got up and went to the closet.

Hige went and pulled down the bed spread and sheets and climbed in. He was closest to the window and was facing it. _How could I just go and kiss him like that? Now he's gonna be uncomfortable. I'm such an idiot!_ He didn't know Kiba had come back into the room until a soft weight settled behind him. A bare chest pressed against his back, a set of arms wrapped around his waist, and a pair of lips touched the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Hige let out a gasp.

"You don't know how torn up I was at the thought of you being dead. When I heard Gear talking about you I was overjoyed that you were still alive. I had thought when I was younger that I would still love Cheza, but when I saw her last night I couldn't conjure those feelings. I was still soo caught up in the fact you might be dead that I couldn't really see Cheza." Kiba's voice held no emotion. It wasn't cold or hurtful just devoid of feeling, but Hige had turned a bit to look into the other's eyes that were always filled with emotion. There was pain, relief, sadness, and... Did he really see it... love? "I noticed that... I love you Hige. I know you think that what you did would make me 'uncomfortable' but it really put things in perspective." Kiba's voice still held no emotion but his eyes showed nothing but love.

Kiba leaned down and kissed Hige, who returned it with vigor. The two then broke apart Kiba laid his head down on the pillow and they fell asleep in the other's arms. Though before the fell completely fell asleep Hige managed to mumble out one last thing.

"I love you, too." was said lower than a whisper. "Good thing, too, because Cheza's got Spot and Blue's got Gear. We would have been left alone." Kiba chuckled and they drifted off.

* * *

1- They don't know Toboe is a girl. 

2- Those just cam up out of no where.

* * *

Randa: Can anyone tell us if Kiba was too OOC? 

DIF: We also need a new Beta. Any one up for it?

DFF: Hoped you liked it. Also to diclaim again: All songs used in this fic are copyrighted to Evanescence unless said other wise. First song was October and the next was Bring me to Life as said in the story.

Wonton: There you go complete fluff there at the end. Anyone opposed to this?


End file.
